Through The Eyes of a Daughter
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: A sad Jasiper fic, trust me you will cry...I cried while writing this. No flames...and be prepared with tissues...RawR...M for mature language.


She sighed and looked at the clock that was placed above the bar at the fancy Italian restaurant he was supposed to meet her at. Once again he was late, actually he was beyond late, she's already been through two or three glasses of sparkling water and she wasn't the happiest camper. She was just about done with his shit, she was sick of him constantly forgetting dates, hanging out with other girls and proceeding to tell her how amazing those other girls are, and just flat out not listening to her.

The waitress walked over to her, she looked to be middle aged and like she's been through a similar situation, "Honey I don't think he's showing up."

She nodded, "I know he's not, can you bring me the check?"

The waitress shook her head, "The waters were on the house, the bartender is going to cover your tab, she told me to tell you that."

She nodded and smiled gratefully at the waitress, "Thank you so much."

The waitress shrugged, "We've all been through this and by the look of your outfit it was probably a pretty important."

"Apparently he didn't find it that important." she muttered.

"Good luck sweetheart." the waitress smiled and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

Piper nodded, "Thank you again, I can pay for the waters."

The waitress shook her head, "You're good to go, they were on the house, you've been here for over two hours."

Piper walked out of the restaurant feeling completely and absolutely enraged and slightly embarrassed. He was supposed to meet her there for their wedding anniversary! They've been married for two fucking years and the date of their anniversary hadn't fucking changed! The cabby pulled the cab up to the walkway and Piper paid her fare and asked him to wait for a moment noting that her husband's car was in the driveway. Either he had forgotten about the date or he apparently didn't want to acknowledge their anniversary.

She threw the door open and stormed past him. He was sitting on the living room floor with his briefcase open and papers scattered all around him. She stormed straight into their bedroom and grabbed a suitcase and started throwing her belongings into the suitcase. She spent hours on her hair and make up, and she even made sure to wear the dress that he told her so many times that he had loved. Jason walked into the room and looked at her blankly, "Are you taking a vacation you haven't told me about?"

She glared at him, "I'm about to take a permanent vacation!" she hollered.

"Piper what is your problem?" He glared at her, he didn't appreciate being yelled at.

"How can you completely forget that its our anniversary and you were supposed to meet me for dinner at Bella Lucia's?" she asked with a venomous tongue.

Jason closed his eyes and rested his head against the door frame, "Pipes, I'm so sorry I forgot."

"Jason did you forget or did you just not listen to me?" she glared at him.

Jason looked at her, "Where the fuck do you get that I don't listen to you?!"

"Well lets see, I've reminded you about the fucking date a thousand and one goddamned times and you nodded and promised me you'd be there over and over and then you keep me waiting there for two effing hours! Jason I can't take it anymore! I can't take you constantly hanging around with other girls and telling me how much greater they are than me, you constantly forget dates, and I don't think you've ever listened to anything I've had to say since we started dating!" she yelled.

Jason looked at her in astonishment, for someone who was barely up to his chin there was so much resentment and anger stuffed into the poor girl, "Piper..."

"Don't you Piper me! I'm so sick of it and I'm leaving, I'm done, I can't handle this anymore. I can't take you not listening to me and hanging out with all those other girls! Jason we're married for the love of Venus! Can you please just once act like you love me?" she asked there were tears welling up in her bright color changing eyes.

"I don't listen to you?" he asked, now he was pissed off at her for accusing him of hanging around with other girls, forgetting dates, and not listening.

"Yes Jason, that's exactly what I'm saying, I'm so glad you're listening to me for the first time since we've fucking met!" she yelled at him. She wasn't afraid to get into his face, that was something Jason had always admired about Piper. She was fearless.

"I listen to you Piper but honestly I really don't care what you talk about. Everything is a complaint or something about your friends who I also really don't care about!" Jason yelled back.

Piper glared at him, "So you're saying that, even though I sit and listen to you tell me all about those girls you 'work' with are greater than me, that what I have to say isn't important to you? So you're basically standing here and telling me that our relationship isn't important to you at all? Is that what you're telling me Jason because that's honestly what I'm picking up right now!" there were tears threatening to spill now. Sometimes tears were worse than blood.

"When have I ever told you that those girls are greater than you?" he asked her.

She glared at him, "You come home at three in the fucking morning, while I'm up all night worried sick about you, smelling like Chanel No. 5 and Fierce by Beyonce, you don't think I don't know what you're up to when you're out with them?"

Jason glared at her, "Fine if you're so unhappy with me I'll call up my lawyer and we can set up a divorce. You'll never have to deal with me ever again because being with me is what's putting you through so much hell."

Piper glared at him, "You can let go of everything we've ever had that easily? It's nice to know that I meant so much to you asshole!"

She zipped the suitcase angrily and started off towards the cab that was still sitting idle in the street waiting for her to give it the new destination. Jason watched her as she walked away. Just as she was about to get into the cab she turned and took her ring off her finger. She threw it across the lawn and it landed at Jason's feet.

* * *

The next time she almost left after Jason convinced her to come home from LA was three years later. Their quadruplets were barely three. Piper was fed up with Jason completely ignoring their existence and going out and doing as he wished. She was always stuck at home with the quads, Autumn, Summer, Jared, and Winter, while he was out partying with his coworkers on 'business trips' and conferences.

She knew what he was up to, he'd come home smelling like perfumes that definitely weren't hers at all. She once again walked in from the park making sure that he wasn't home this time.

The quads looked up at their mommy who had tears in her eyes and for once her tough, stony facade was fading to reveal the worn and tired twenty-five year old woman Piper had become.

"Mommy?" Jared asked her. It was almost painful to look at her own son. He looked so much like his father that it was almost too much to take.

"Go pack a bag, we're going on vacation." Piper sighed, wiping the tears that were spewing down her face.

The children did as they were asked and Piper packed her own bag. She gathered the quads and hailed a cab to the airport. Jason came home hours after Piper and the kids packed their bags. Did he even know that Piper had taken off or was she still at the park with the kids like she had been when she had left him. Jason looked at the date on the calender...May 29th. Their fifth anniversary. Once again circled in purple Sharpie a thousand times.

He called out to his wife, "Piper are you home?!"

"Winter, Summer, Jared, Autumn?! Are you here with mommy?!" he called after he go no reply from the first call.

Jason punched a wall and tore through the house looking for his children and wife. Finally when he searched through the room that belonged to him and Piper he found a note written on Piper's favorite sky blue paper.

_Jason I took the kids to LA, you surely won't be missing us. I'm not coming back this time~Piper._

Sitting on the pillow where Piper usually laid was her ring and wedding band. Jason bellowed in frustration, "GODS DAMNIT! She left me again!"

Jason angrily picked up his cellphone and called Piper who was crying her eyes out. She answered with a sigh, "Now you notice? Or was there food in the refrigerator?"

Jason laughed darkly, "Very funny Piper, bring my kids back."

"Right to the point are we?" she laughed bitterly.

"I'm going to have you arrested for kidnapping." he growled.

"I'm their mother, who is constantly with them, taking care of them 24/7, reading them bedtime stories, cleaning up their puke when they're sick, and you're the one who completely ignores them until they're convenient for you." she hissed.

"Bring back the damned kids or I swear I will have you thrown in jail for kidnapping Piper." Jason growled.

"No because I'll tell them exactly why I took them with me to LA without your consent." she said stubbornly.

"Fine then I'm flying out to LA and I'm going to bring you back with me even if that means I have to tie you up and drag you back." he growled.

"I'd like to see you try." she laughed darkly.

"Don't test me Piper. Just come home and do this the easy way so there's no police involvement." he sighed.

"No because I want a fucking divorce Jason, I can't take not getting help and you still don't listen to me." she yelled into the phone.

"Not this shit again Piper." he sighed slightly irritated that she was still on that kick.

"Goodbye Jason, I really don't want to deal with you right now. If you really must know, the quads are over a the Jacksons'." she sighed before the line went dead.

As if on cue the doorbell rang and there stood Annabeth with the quads. They all ran to Jason and hugged him tightly. Winter looked up at her father with tear filled color changing eyes, "Daddy where did mama go?" she looked exactly like her mother.

Jason broke. He was going to get Piper back and he wasn't going to let her go ever again. This was the last time he'd ever let Piper go. He loved her, he really did. As much as it didn't seem like that he really did love Piper, he loved her more than she'd ever know. He wasn't the best at showing and expressing said love, but he really did love his wife more than anything in the world and he found it a little pathetic that it took her leaving him twice to realize that.

* * *

Jason walked through the door one day after work to find his children screaming and crying for their mother. Autumn was screaming something about Piper passing out and not waking up, Jared was staring blankly down the hallway at his parent's bedroom, Winter was sobbing and calling out for her mommy, and Summer was pacing back and forth not completely sure what to think of the situation at hand.

Jason rushed into the room to find his wife cold and lifeless on the bed, a bottle of anti-depressants in her hand. Jason cried out and ran over to Piper, counting the pills in the bottle, everything seemed normal but then again she wouldn't be lifeless if everything was normal. Jason dug through the medicine cabinet and found an empty bottle of the same pill that was just filled three days before. He held his wife to his chest and sobbed, she had taken her own life. Why? It was all because of him.

Two weeks later a funeral service was held for Piper and Jason. Jason had ended up getting into a drunken car crash. The quads were orphaned for no longer than an hour when Percy and Annabeth decided to take them in. They told them of their parent's amazing feats as heroes when they were younger and somehow managed to explain to them that their parents were in a better place, a better state of mind.

* * *

Yeah, growing up without my parents was rough but Percy and Annabeth took good care of us. I've been told that I look exactly like my mother, Jared like my father, and Summer and Autumn were mixtures of them. I wish I had gotten to know them better. I could remember that my mother was so loving and caring and she only ever drove for the happiness of her family. I could remember that my dad was caring but always busy.

I remember the days they died clearly. All I remembered was screaming out for my mother, walking into her room to tell her that I was hungry, to ask her to make lunch. I remember her not responding to me and being ice cold to the touch. I remember seeing the wreck my father was in on the news. He died instantly, he was thrown through the windshield of his fancy sports car onto the pavement. He had no chance.

From what Percy and Annabeth told me as I grew up, they were amazing people. My aunt Reyna even vouched for that when Percy and Annabeth told us stuff about them. My boyfriend Diego Valdez, told me that my parents would be proud of me. Sometimes I wonder what they would think of me. I've been told before that I'm a lot like my mother.

All I know is I miss you mom and dad, and I'll see you again one day.


End file.
